Twilight (Wavesplash)
Twilight belongs to Wavesplash. Please don't use her without permission. She is for Wollow's prompt contest and uses prompts #3 and #15. Appearance Twilight is a tall yet slender dragoness with small shoulders and a skinny build. She has a long, snaking tail and long legs and horns. Her eyes are deep blue, and they are wide and deep. When looking into them it seems as if she is looking into your soul. Her scales are a very dark indigo, almost purple and black. Her underscales have more of a bluish tint but are still very deep, making her blend in very well in the Twilight Zone, hence her name. She wears a simple necklace with a thin chain and a deep-cut amethyst pendant. Personality Twilight is quiet, smart, and quick-thinking. She is very intelligent, clever, and over-analytical. She is a bit of a coward, preferring to have a good grasp on the situation before doing anything, and would never do anything rash. She tends to overthink things and miss her chance because she was thinking. Twilight doesn't talk much, but she can grasp a lot about a dragon from meeting them. She is fascinated by NightWing mind powers, and wishes more than anything to have them and know excatly how they work, especially mind reading. Twilight mainly prefers solitude and silence, but she enjoys learning about other dragons. One of her favorite hobbies is to fly to the Night Kingdom and peek in on mind reading classes. With her very dark scales, she can be seen as a NightWing at first glance. Twilight carries a dark purple waterproof pouch with her everywhere containing scrolls so she can write things down as they come to her to study them later. She enjoys reading, but would much rather prefer to go out and find out things herself. She is studious and sneaky. She is very much a Ravenclaw and an Eurdite. Affliations Twilight was born in the Kingdom of the Sea. She skipped a grade in school and mostly kept to herself. She attended a normal SeaWing school as a dragonet, but during her final years went to Jade Mountain Academy. She enjoyed the chance to learn about other dragons from other tribes and relished that it had some history with powerful mindreaders, but disliked that she was always around other dragons. When she graduated, she moved into a home in the Twilight Zone, but sometimes stays with her sister in her land house when she's traveling. History Twilight was born as the oldest dragonet of four to young hardworking parents. Her parents both had full-time jobs, leaving her on her own as soon as she was old enough. Even when she was at a daycare, she was often wandering off and investigating things, making her a talonful. As she matured she learned to cover her tracks better, but never stopped studying. When she grew older, she had to take care of her siblings, which she hated since she had to be watching them and already knew them very well. She was very relieved when her second-oldest sister grew old enough and took over watching over their siblings. After she grew up, she lived with her family for a little while, often disappearing for days at a time. At Jade Mountain Academy it was harder to slip away, and she couldn't stay away for long, but she still managed to do it from time to time. Jade Mountain Academy was full of knowledge anyway.After graduating, she moved in with her second-oldest sister, who lived in a small house on the beach. After her sister got married, she moved to her own house in the Twilight Zone, but still visted often, usually as a checkpoint on her way to and from "missions" that she assigned herself. For a living, she copies scrolls at her house, which is a perfect job for her since it's reclusive and knowledge-filling. Once a month she volunteers at her local library, but will often push her date away for the next month at the last minute due to something exciting coming up in the dragon world that she goes off to study. Relationships 'Salmon and Stream '- Salmon and Stream are Twilight's parents. She loves them very much, but is often irritated by their lack of knowledge and their unwillingness to break the boundaries that she does to pursue it. 'Aqua '- Aqua is Twilight's second-oldest sister. She is Twilight's closest sibling. Twilight is very grateful to her for taking over the job of caring for their siblings, and for sharing her house with her before she got married. 'Turquoise and Minnow '- Turquoise and Minnow are Twilight's other two siblings. She loves them but is baffled by their longing to be social and hated taking care of them when they were dragonets. 'Teal '- Teal is Twilight's youngest sibling. He works at the library where she volunteers and she likes to talk to him about scrolls. '''Jade - '''Jade is Aqua's husband. Twilight likes him and likes that her sister is happy with him, but is sometimes resentful toward him because his marriage forced her to move. Abilities Twilight can breathe underwater, swim very well, and speak Aquatic like any SeaWing. She is incredibly smart and she is very good at picking up on small details and piecing things together. Trivia *Twilight's name was originally for the mother of one of Wavey's queen OCs *A lot of the names of her family, especially Aqua, Turquoise, and Jade, were made up on the spot and will probably be used for future OCs unrelated to Twilight *Twilight was made for Wollow's prompt contest Contest Commentary Prompt #3: Make a character inspired by your favorite color(s). (Not just design, try implementing personality based on your colors too!) Prompt #15: Make a character who has an unusual hobby. My favorite color is purple, as you can probably tell. Purple is usually asscosiated with things of the mind, so I made Twilight very reclusive and knowledge-based. It's also associated with mind powers, like *drumroll please* mind reading, which is why Twilight is so obsessed with it. To tie back to this, her weird hobby is traveling around the world to observe other dragons, especially mind readers and mind reading classes. I wanted to make a hobby that tied into the theme of the color purple. Twilight as the time of day is a purplish sky, as well as it being a SeaWing name for the Twilight Zone. Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Wavesplash)